Floor joists and roof joists have conventionally been made of large wood beams, such as 4.times.8, 2.times.6, 2.times.10, etc., nominal dimensions. Since large wood pieces of good quality are becoming more expensive and less available, efforts have been made to form such joists out of pairs of smaller cross-sectional wood members which are interconnected by metal connectors of various types to form a composite wood chord-metal connector joist in a truss-like shape.
Thus, the invention herein relates to an improved metal connector plate for interconnecting wood strips or chords to form a truss-like elongated joist comparable in size and shape to conventional wood beams.